Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to media content object processing systems and methods, and more particularly to extracting an excerpt from a media object.
Description of Related Art
Media devices, such as digital video and audio players, can include multiple capabilities, such as playing stored or streamed content, browsing and selecting from recorded content, storing and/or receiving content selected by a user, and the like. In this connection, the term “media object” means any kind of media content, such as an audio, video or audio-visual item.
One such capability of such video and audio players is media object preview which provides an excerpt taken from a media object through the digital video or audio player. Typical mechanisms for extracting excerpts from media objects involve extracting a portion of the original media object using a fixed ratio of the total duration of the media object. However, current media systems, devices and services provide inadequate previews.
One problem with existing previews is that they do not capture a portion of the media object that can be used as a proxy for what might be considered the most exciting, representative, or interesting section of the media object. One technical challenge in extracting such excerpts from the media content involves determining the most relevant portions of it without requiring human input. It is desirable, therefore, to provide systems and methods that analyze media objects and select such excerpts.
A loop is a repeating section of audio or visual material, which can be used for a variety of purposes. Short sections of material can be repeated to create, for example, ostinato patterns.
A loop can be created using a wide range of media technologies. One shortfall of existing technologies is that they do not have the ability to generate a loop using audio analysis in a manner that provides the most exciting, representative, or interesting section of the media object.